Somewhere
by Sleeping Beauty20
Summary: When a little girl named Rose shows up at Henry's door on his twenty eighth birthday claiming to be his daughter his life takes an interesting twist. He then travels to the town of Storybrooke and his life changes forever. A twist on the show where instead of Emma growing up in the real world Henry is the one who does.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hello everybody! this is my first story for Once Upon a Time. i'm not sure if someone has done something like this before but i wanted to write a story where Henry would be the one growing in the actual world and not the fairy tale world until adulthood. You'll see that here Henry isn't Neal's kid but Killian's and his story is basically the same as Emma in the show. I used a lot of the actual dialogue but i'm very aware that there is a lot of mistakes and please let me know when you see them, English is not my first language and i would love some constructive criticism. i know as well that this is the Pilot of the show so i will say right now that:**

**Nothing belongs to me, Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC and Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis.**

**I just thought it would be nice to write it like it was Henry's point of view as an adult and with all of the roles reversed.**

**Oh and here you will see Regina as grandmother to Emma because even as i love their relationship in the show let's face it, she is her Step Grandmother and i think that doesn't get enough recognition. **

**This is the only chapter of this story and it has been the longest fan fiction i have written and finished in my life so please be nice to it. Oh and i'm looking for a beta to fix this and another stories that i'm currently working on so if anyone is interested please feel free to PM me. Thanks!**

** And now enjoy and i hope it is to your liking.**

**P.S I didn't use all of the pilot of the show, i cut when Charming wakes Snow from the Curse and their wedding. You'll understand. **

* * *

><p>The curse was coming fast and King Killian and Queen Emma felt powerless to stop it.<p>

From the balcony of their child's nursery the young queen saw her kingdom with a small sense of defeat on the inside and a worried face.

"_Emma? Love, what's wrong?"_ Asked her husband from the inside of the room.

Emma turned around at the sound of his voice and saw him holding a stuffed soldier in front of the crib with a worried face for her.

"_**Her dashing and handsome husband…whom she might never see again if this threat of the Witch worked**__" _She thought placing both of her hands in her belly with sadness.

Killian was wearing a loose white shirt tucked in a pair of leather pants and matching boots and looked freshly out of a bath with his newly short black hair still shining with drops of water in it. His face was composed but his blue eyes showed worry and a small tinge of sadness.

"_Nothing" _She said.

"_You're thinking about what the witch said again, aren't you? Emma, please…I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby"_ Killian said.

"_I just…I can't get her threat away from my head; it hasn't let me have a good night sleep since our wedding!"_ she answered looking at him.

"_That is what she wants! To get into your head but they're only words. She can't hurt us!"_ Killian told her coming closer to hold her by the arms.

"_She poisoned an apple because she felt threatened by my magic! You have no idea what she is capable of!" _Emma spoke raising her voice for the first time.

The girl became quiet for a few moments probably thinking about something and her husband held her in his arms for that time.

"_What can I do to ease your mind my love?"_ Killian asked still hugging her.

When he felt that she was retreating away from him he took one look at her and as soon as saw her face and the expression that was forming in it he immediately opened his mouth to denied what she was about to ask. He knew her and knew what she wanted but that didn't meant that he had to like it.

"_I could calm down if you let me visit him"_ Emma said after a while grabbing the lapels of his shirt with a desperate face.

"_No Emma, no! You know he is down there for a reason!"_ he protested right away.

"_He sees the future"_ she said plainly.

"_There is a reason why he is locked up!" _ The young king protested again.

"_Killian can you assure me that our child will be safe, can you guarantee it? Because he can!" _Emma asked getting more desperate and shaking her blonde head.

When he failed to answer she looked expectantly and he sighed.

"_All right, for our child"_

"_Besides, this whole thing started because he taught her magic! If she stayed in Oz and not tried to take over my kingdom and felt threatened by me and my magic none of this would've happened!" _She spoke again and this time determination formed in her face.

"_Fine, but we'll go down for a few moments only, and you get one question!" _Killian said following her now outside the nursery.

They walked to their bedroom and Emma went as fast as she could being nine months pregnant with Killian right behind her a little slower.

There she found both of their cloaks and took them out of the wardrobe placing her husband's in the bed while she attached hers on top of her white maternity gown.

Killian was not surprised with his wife determination and hope that they could get answers to at least stop this curse because deep down he was the same way and wanted a way out of this mess and if he and Emma couldn't fight this the way they knew he at least wanted to try every other method they could use against the witch.

Looking at Emma right now he saw the most beautiful, strong, brave and intelligent woman in the whole wide world and nine months later after marrying her still couldn't believe that she was his. Knowing her was the best thing that could've happened to him and falling in love with her was even better. She was his true love and he was hers and they were going to find each other always no matter what happened in the future.

He put his cloak on and went to check on Emma's to see If hers was fine. When he considered they were good he nodded still a little unsure about the subject but she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside.

They walked hand in hand in silence for most of the journey to the dungeons passing servants and guardians all the time while they bowed to their king and queen.

A few times they passed by a window and the dying light of the day caught up on Emma making her beautiful white gown shine in the sun or the flowers in her hair to stand out and make her more beautiful than what she already was.

When they arrived to the dungeons the main guard salute them already expecting them and lead them to the most protected cell of the place all while speaking to Killian.

"_When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you" _said the guard.

Emma walked in between both men with her husband to her right and the guard to her left and when they came to the cell she stopped to fix her appearance.

"_RUMPLESTILSKIN! RUMPLESTILSKIN! I have a question for you" _yelled the guard to the apparently empty cell.

The silence stayed for a few seconds and then a voice from within spoke.

"_No, you don't "_

A figure came from the dark and it revealed itself to the people in front of the cell. It was a man and he had a skin like the scales of a fish with jumpy eyes and a crazy look in them.

He was hanging from the ceiling and was looking at the party upside down but as soon as he took a better look he climbed down like a monkey and assumed a normal position standing in front of them.

"_They do, Queen Emma and the former captain of the royal navy, King Killian!" _he let an insane laugh and spoke again.

"_Your Highness! Please! Take a step forward! Let me look at you! You Insult me! Step into the light and take those ridiculous robes! " _He said referring to them.

Killian looked at her and his wife nodded slightly letting go of his hand and lowering her cloak to show her face. He did the same thing and they both came closer.

"_Ohhh,ah, ah, that's better and now, let's see…YES! As beautiful as your mother …"_ he said looking at her.

Emma waited for the man to continue talking and that he did.

"_You know? I remember teaching your grandmother Regina magic and her bringing your mother to our lessons! Such a bright and happy child! They had the best of relationships your mother and your grandmother! Oh and I remember when you were born too! Your grandmother forbid me to come and meet you! But I came anyway knowing that one day you will be a powerful woman! And here you are! Seventeen years later married to your true love! And expecting too!"_

That last bit he said it with a weird laugh at the end that gave chills to Emma's back and she finally dared to talk.

"_Don't you dare to mention my grandmother or my mother anymore! They are not the subject here!"_

"_We came to ask you about the…" _Killian started but was rudely interrupted by the imp again.

"_Yes, yes! I know why you are here, you want to know about the witch's threat!"_

"_Tell us what you know"_ Emma implored tersely.

" _Ohh! Tense aren't we?! Fear not: for I can ease your mind. But it's going to cost you something in return "_ said the imp with a small mockery tone in his voice.

"_No! Emma let's go!" _said Killian making a gesture to try and grab his wife's wrist.

"_What do you want?" _Emma said coming closer.

"_Ohh, the name of your unborn child"_ he said.

"_Absolutely Not!"_

"_Deal! What do you know?" _Emma spoke after letting go of Killian's hand.

Rumplestilskin laughed and spoke.

"_Ah. The Witch has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison, all of our prisons will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Witch celebrates, victorious at last!...No more happy endings._ _"_

Killian and Emma looked at each other and they both saw the same in the other's eyes.

Despair.

"_What can we do?"_ Emma asked.

"_**We can't do anything!" **_ he said becoming desperate.

"…_But there is someone that can save you from it"_ Rumplestilskin said again.

Emma looked at him with a shred of hope and he saw this as an opportunity to continue talking.

"_That little baby growing in your belly"_ he said while taking a hand out from the bars and trying to touch Emma's stomach.

"_Hey! Try to touch her again and I will cut your hand!"_ Killian exclaimed taking his sword out and threatening Rumplestilskin with it.

He retreated his hand and went back to grab the bars of his cell.

"_Tk, tk, tk, the child is our only hope"_ he spoke to Killian who looked at him with distrust still.

But then turned around and said to Emma:

"_Get the child to safety and on its…twenty eight birthday, the child will return. The child will find you, and the final battle will begin!" _ He said this with a cackle again that scared both Killian and Emma.

"_That's it, Emma we are leaving" _Killian said grabbing her again by the hand this time and tugging her to go back.

The queen took one last look and hoping he didn't notice her leaving she followed her husband's hand.

"_WAIT!"_

"_We made a deal!"_

The king, queen and guard all stopped and turned carefully around.

"_You promised me your child's name if I answered your question! I want to know your child's name! TELL ME YOUR CHILD'S NAME!"_ he screamed throwing a tantrum almost like an overgrown child over a broken toy.

Killian, Emma and the guard made to walk out again when Rumplestilskin talked and let them all frozen in their place.

"_TELL ME YOUR SON'S NAME!"_

"_It's not a boy, it's a girl"_ Killian said turning to look at the mad man.

"_Ahh, but missy, you know that is not true...now tell me what is your son's name?"_ Rumplestilskin asked Emma and looking at her like nothing happened a few moments before.

Emma touched her belly and the baby kicked were her hand was standing. She looked back at the sorcerer and said:

"_Henry, his name is Henry"_ and left at once holding onto Killian.

* * *

><p>"<em>I SAY WE FIGHT!"<em> Killian said slamming his fist to the table while talking to their war counsel in one of the rooms of the castle while Emma sat next to him rubbing her belly and looking at him.

She was seated to his immediate right and to her right sat her mother Snow, next to her was her own mother Regina, who was not her actual biological mother but her stepmother, next to her was her husband Robin and his son Roland was standing behind him, next to Robin was Granny who was knitting a blanket for the baby and Emma's godmother Red and her husband Victor who was the family's doctor alongside Doc one of her godfathers, close to this two sat Geppetto and his son Pinocchio who was Emma's best friend and next to him was the huntsman who was a close friend of her parents and the whole circle closed with her father sitting next to Killian in the round table.

They gathered all of their closest alliances after coming from their meeting with Rumplestilskin to let them know about the curse and to think a way to stop it.

"_I don't think that is a good idea your majesty. Giving in to one's darker side never accomplishes anything" _Jiminy Cricket spoke through his megaphone in the table.

"_And how many wars has a clean conscious won? We need to take the Witch out before she can inflict her curse!" _Killian said looking at everybody in the room.

"_Can we even trust Rumplestilskin?"_ Came Doc's voice from one of the sides of the table.

"_We can, to some point at least"_ said Regina from her side of the table with security.

"_I've sent our men into the forest; the animals are abuzz with the Witch's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something to stop it!"_ David said from where he was seated next to his son in law.

Emma looked at everybody in the room.

Every one of her loved ones was there.

Her mom Snow whom she loved more than anything, her father David who had been the one to understand her best when nobody else could, her beloved grandmother Regina who taught her magic and helped her to control it when it started to happen, her godfathers the dwarfs that let her escape and work with them when she got sick of being in the palace and wanted to experience a normal life, her godmother Red and the Huntsman who taught her how to survive in the wild, Granny who taught her how to run a household and how to shoot unwanted suitors at the same time, Victor who taught her how to heal and care for people, Lancelot and Robin and the Merry Men who all taught her how to defend herself in difficult situations, Pinocchio and Roland who were her playmates when they were little and lastly her husband Killian. Her one true love and the father of her child. She didn't want to lose them to this curse but after moments of thinking about it she was resigning to her destiny.

And with a defeated sigh she talked for the first time after their encounter with Rumplestilskin earlier that day.

"_There's no point. The future is written"_

"_No Emma! I refuse to believe that! Good can't just loose!"_ Said her mother holding her hand and looking at her.

Of course her mother had to be the one to show more hope out of everybody in the room.

"_Maybe it can mother"_

"_No, as long as we have each other"_ her father said looking at her as well.

"_Besides if you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child! He will be the Savior!"_ Killian tried to talk some sense into his wife with renewed hope thanks to his In Laws.

Then the doors suddenly opened and the blue fairy came in with a few soldiers behind her carrying a tree.

"_What is this?"_ Killian asked turning his sight to the tree and then to the blue fairy.

"_Our only hope of saving that child"_ She said floating in front of the King.

The room bursted with all people speaking all at once until Grumpy's voice was heard above all of them.

"_A tree?! Our hope rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing!"_ he said the last thing looking back at Killian and David.

"_The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse." _ And floating to Geppetto she said again:

"_Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"_

Said man shared a look with his son and Pinocchio nodded.

"_Me and my boy, we can do it"_

"_This will work, we all must have faith. There is however…a catch."_ The blue fairy said flying closer to Killian and Emma.

The King and Queen urged her to talk with their eyes and she continued.

"_What is it?"_ Killian asked.

"_The Enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can only protect one" _she finished with a sad note.

Killian and Emma held hands and shared a concerned look.

* * *

><p>Emma overlooked her palace again from the balcony of her son's nursery this time with worry.<p>

She had took every opportunity to be in her son's nursery that she could during the past few weeks ever since the prediction of the Dark One and Killian shared that with her coming as much as his obligations allowed him.

In one of the closest towers she could see Geppetto and Pinocchio working in the tree and parts of it while in the stone yard beside her, her mother and father shared a stroll and her grandmother took care of her trees with the help of Roland who looked tense while speaking to her.

"_I don't want to do this"_ she said getting away from the balcony and coming inside the room where he was looking sadly at his child's crib.

"_It has to be you"_ He said looking up at her.

"_I'm not leaving you"_ she said stubbornly coming to hug him.

"_It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse" _Killian said trying to mask his sadness with hope.

"_He said it would be on his twenty eight birthday!"_ Emma stared at him with fresh tears creating in her eyes.

"_What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you."_ He finished by placing a kiss on her mouth to shut her up.

They kissed not knowing that that was the last kiss they would share in a very long time and after a while Emma broke apart from him with a pained face.

"_What is it?"_

"_The baby, its coming"_ Emma said holding her belly.

* * *

><p>The sky was tinted with different colors that afternoon. And the sunset was prominent between all of these colors.<p>

The castle looked truly marvelous in this sight with its towers shining against the dying sun and the water reflecting the rays of light at the feet of the Clift where it was built.

The dwarfs all stood around the protective walls of the place divided by pairs in all of the towers keeping guard in case the curse of the Witch took them by surprise.

Grumpy and Sleepy were in one of the towers sharing a few drinks with the other guards when Sleepy announced that he was going to take a nap and Grumpy turned around.

A dragon was coming and it was coming fast towards them trying to escape a ugly green smoke that was taking everything in its way.

The animal rushed past Grumpy and almost flew his hat away.

He then kicked Sleepy awake while at the same time ringing a bell alerting the rest of the castle.

"_WAKE UP! Look!" _ He said pointing the cloud to Sleepy.

"_THE CURSE! IT'S HEREEEEEEE!"_ He started to scream and now everybody that was near started to shout the same thing to whoever didn't heard.

* * *

><p>Emma had reached the last stages of her labor and was currently in her bed suppressing a scream while her husband held one of her hands and Snow cleansed her sweat.<p>

Her father was walking to each end of the room as nervous as a father could get with the threat of a curse a child in labor and his soldiers out there with him not being able to go and help them at the same time. Regina was sitting closely to Emma worried for the safety of all of the members of her family while internally blaming herself for the suffering her granddaughter and her husband were going through at the moment.

"_This is my fault! If I had known that mother had a daughter before me, I could've tried to contact her and offered her my help, I could've given her everything she ever wanted and prevented all of this!"_ She said nervously looking at Emma who was going through a contraction at the moment.

"_Mama, this isn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself! You couldn't have known that she was a jealous person who only wanted power and magic! And besides, if you were to give her anything she wanted she would never be happy, nothing could fulfill her!" _Said Snow leaving Emma's side for a moment and coming to stop in front of Regina with a soft look in her eyes.

Regina sighed and stand up to go check on Emma while Doc was fetched and when she was sure that her granddaughter was doing well in her labor went and kissed her in the forehead.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, I hope you can forgive me"_ she said

"_There's nothing to forgive grandma, this isn't your fault"_ Emma said to her after her contraction had stopped.

Then Doc arrived and started to get ready for the birth by making another check up on her.

"_AHHHH! I can't have this baby right now!"_ Emma said between her contractions who were coming closer.

"_Doc do something!"_ David said from his spot close to his wife.

"_It's gonna be okay Emma, hold on! The wardrobe is almost ready!" _Killian said reassuringly rubbing her arms.

Robin, Roland and the Huntsman who were all outside the room looked inside for a moment to see how the queen was doing but quickly came back to their positions when they started to hear the soldiers positioning themselves to the upcoming fight.

* * *

><p>At the same time somewhere close in the forest that was between the castle and the closest village came a black carriage running as fast as humanly possible held by four black horses and guarded heavily by a large group of soldiers and the face of a woman showed up in the window with a sinister smile looking at all the wreckage her curse was making.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Noooooo! AHHHH"<em>

In that precise moment while Emma was screaming Geppetto and Pinocchio entered the room quietly and the youngest one of the two referred to the king:

"_It's ready"_

Killian made a movement to lift his wife and everybody started to stand to follow them but Doc stopped him.

"_It's too late, we can't move her"_

Emma let an awful scream and Snow started crying not able to stand her daughter being in pain. David went to hug her and Robin and Roland came in just to take them all outside to give the soon to be new family some privacy.

The last look she had of her family was of her mother crying and looking at her while her father held his own tears and hug her trying to take her out of the room, her grandmother looking guilty and starting to cry as well holding her husband's and her stepson's hand, the Huntsman outside looking sadly and Pinocchio and Geppetto looking sad as well and closing the door.

She never saw them again.

"_Push, Push love!"_ Killian said encouraging her.

* * *

><p>The black carriage came closer to the castle and the guards came with it at the same pace. They were closely followed by the green curse that was devastating everything that touched.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma had successfully given birth and now sat in the bed cradling her son in her arms and covering him with a white blanket that was knitted with the name Henry in blue in it while her own husband placed a kiss in her forehead just like her grandmother had done moments earlier.<p>

It was still too early to tell but the child had a mop of dark brown hair and his eyes were blue. But Emma didn't think those were going to be her child's eyes since all babies were born at first with blue eyes. Although it was a nice thought to think that her child would inherit his father's eyes.

After a few moments the chaos came to their part of the castle and the new parents lifted their eyes from the baby who was crying and holding onto his mother's finger.

"_The wardrobe. It only takes one"_ She said groggily and shared a look with her husband until a blast outside the door cause them to look away.

"_Then our plan failed. At least we are together"_ Killian said coming closer to his family.

"_No, no you have to take him. Take the baby to the wardrobe"_ Emma said with some strength looking between him and Henry.

"_Are you out of your mind Emma?"_ He protested when she tried to hand him his son.

"_No! It's the only way! You have to send him trough"_

"_No no, no, n-n-n-no, you don't know what you are saying" _Killian said again this time more nervous than before.

"_No, I do! We have to believe that he'll come back for us! We have to give him his best chance." _Emma told him making more sense than ever.

He looked at her and she nodded with sadness.

Then Killian kissed his son's forehead and looked at Emma who was saying her own goodbyes to him.

"_Goodbye Henry"_

The young man took his son and looked for the last time to his wife who gave him a watery sad smile and motioned for him to go on.

He left.

And Emma finally fell into the bed crying for her son and her lost family.

* * *

><p>Two of the Witch's soldiers where coming through the aisle and when a few of the castle's soldiers came a fight started.<p>

Swords clashed but at the end the black soldiers killed them.

Killian came after his own guards and took one look at his son and then to the black soldiers branding his own sword and started to fight them.

He made some difficult moves all while holding the baby in his right arm and next thing he knew one of the black knights fell dead in the floor.

After that he took the other one down easily but before the knight died he made a injury in his shoulder that was dripping with blood and Killian felt dizzy for a moment but he brushed it off thinking only of Henry's safety and broke into a light jog arriving to his son's nursery where the tree was placed as soon as Emma started her labor and opened the doors with a quick kick.

Killian went to the tree that thankfully was close to the door and opened with a punch and placed Henry in it.

He then gave his son one last kiss in the forehead and said:

"_Find Us"_

He closed the doors just in time to see two more guards coming through the actual doors to the room and he started to fight them.

The swords started to clash again and Killian fought with all his strength but one of them took his sword and hurt him in the abdomen and he fell on his knees becoming almost immediately unconscious.

The other knight seeing the king finally on the floor went to open the wardrobe doors but found nothing when he looked inside.

Killian saw this and couldn't help but smile before he closed his eyes and let the blackness surround him.

* * *

><p>Emma started to walk very weakly from their room to Henry's nursery seeing the dead soldiers in her way as she felt the tears dry in her face.<p>

What she found when she got there wasn't much better and with the strength she didn't have at the moment went running towards her husband who lay in the floor unconscious.

"_No, no, no"_ she started to say while falling to the floor and cradling Killian's head in her lap.

"_Please, please, Killian come back to me!"_ she exclaimed trying to kiss him a few times.

Then at that exact moment the Witch decided to appear in the doors of the nursery in all of her green glory.

"_Oh, don't worry dear, in a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him"_ she said taking her gloves with a sinister smile gracing her beautiful face.

"_Zelena_ _why did you do this?"_

"_Because this is MY Happy ending." _Zelena said again looking down at Emma who started to silently cry.

Two more soldiers came in and the Witch addressed them.

"_The child?"_

"_Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found"_ one of them answered.

"_Where is he?"_ She turned to Emma. Her cape floating behind her.

Emma looked surprised for once. She looked to her husband and then to the wardrobe with hope forming in her face and in her insides.

"_He got away…"_ She whispered mostly to herself but Zelena managed to listen to her.

"_You're going to lose, I know that now. Good will always win!"_Emma said this time more loudly and with a smile.

"_We'll see about that"_ and the Witch started to laugh.

The ceil above them started to crack and the windows broke throwing glass everywhere and Emma held her husband's head protecting him as much as she could in her state while looking at a cloud of green smoke that came behind Zelena and covered them all in thunders.

"_Where are we going?"_ She asked before the vortex of dark magic swallowed them whole.

"_Somewhere horrible…Absolutely horrible, a place where the only happy ending will be mine!"_ Zelena said with finality and looking at the cloud with an awfully happy face.

The cloud wrapped more around the three people in the room and swallowed them.

And then Emma felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 years later.<strong>_

The view was breathtaking from the last floor of the expensive restaurant and this is the first thing the man coming from the elevator saw.

He was tall with brown short hair and brown eyes. His broad shoulders gave to a nice muscular but still thin body and his legs were long.

He was wearing dress pants, shining black shoes and a purple dress shirt with two buttons open in front and his cuffs rolled all the way to his elbows. In his right arm there was an expensive looking watch and inside that wrist there was a tattoo of a rose that was a reminder of his painful past.

Someone catches his attention and he waved at the person heading to the table where he was expected.

"_Kim, right?"_ he said coming closer and asking to the pretty blonde woman in front of him sitting in the table.

"_Yes, you must be Henry…?" _she answered taking a good look of him.

"_Yes"_ he said and gesture her to take her seat again.

They both sat at the table opposite each other and Henry spoke again.

"_You look relieved"_

"_Well, it's the internet, pictures can be…"_ Kim said leaving the last sentence to hang in the air.

"_Fake, outdated. Stolen from a Men's Health magazine. So…" _ Henry talked with a smile.

They lasted a few seconds in silence until she moved closer to him in the table and spoke.

"_So…tell me about yourself Henry"_ Kim started the conversation officially.

Henry looked surprised to see her so eager but recovered quickly and gave her an answer.

"_Oh...Uhm...Well, today's my birthday" _he said with a sad smile.

"_And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?"_ She asked trying to get a more cheerful smile out of her date.

Henry let a sarcastic smile at this but answered again.

"_Kind of a loner…"_

That didn't seem to stop her and he felt a slight pressure from her foot trying to rub his own underneath the table.

"_What about your family? You don't like them? Or don't speak to them?"_ she asked again.

"_There's no family to like or speak to"_ he answered truthfully.

"_Aww, come on, everybody has a family."_ Kim said with a pout in her lips trying to look cute but somehow failing.

"_Technically yes, but not all of us who they are. Are you sure you don't want to run from me yet?"_ Henry asked this time.

"_Ohhh, not a chance"_ Kim smiled flirtatiously.

Silence came for a few seconds where their waiter came and opened an brought a jar of ice cold water for them and filled their glasses.

He left as soon as they told him that they were not ready to order yet.

Kim took a large gulp and settled the cup in her right hand while looking at Henry like he was her prey.

He pretended to become excited and spoke again this time with a cheerful tone of voice.

"_Ok, now it's your turn. No…let me guess!"_

She nodded with her head very pleased with his excitement and let him know that it was okay to continue.

"_You're the kind of girl that…and correct me if I'm wrong…" _He started.

"_Flirted with her employer…"_

At the first mention of her job Kim started to panic and became completely white.

"_Robbed him…"_

And with every word the cheerfulness left Henry's voice and gave step to seriousness and his face became more grave as the situation fell on them.

"_Broke his marriage…"_

"_Got arrested…"_

"_And left town before they could put you in jail.."_ he finished perfectly fine looking at the girl in front of him pale who was as pale as a sheet holding the glass of water with both hands now.

"_What?!"_ Kim shrieked nervously.

"_And the whole part of this is your husband…and your children…a husband who loves you so much that he bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty?"_ Henry questioned her when she didn't meet his eyes.

"_By going on a date with another guy…"_ he finished before she could answer.

"_Who are you?!"_ she exclaimed finally looking at him again.

"_The guy who put up the rest of the money"_

"_The Bails Bondsman"_ she said when it finally dawned on her.

"_Bail Bondsper…"_

Henry didn't even have to finish when the woman threw her water at him and flipped the table with surprising strength.

"_Oh great…and this was new"_ he said looking at the stained shirt.

She started to run pass the waiters and the people with some difficult thanks to her high heels but Henry was walking calmly behind her taking his time to catch her.

She managed to get outside and go to her car taking the keys from her purse on the way and opened and closed the door sitting in the driver's seat putting the key in the ignition.

When the car didn't start she looked back to the restaurant and saw Henry approaching her still quite calm.

She opened the door again and saw that her car had been paralyzed and that a parking ticket had been placed in front of her in the window and took to hit herself with the wheel.

Henry knocked on her window and she lowered.

"_You don't have to do this okay? What do you say if we get out of here? You are after all, a good looking guy"_ she said playing her last card.

"_No thank you, I think you should go to jail and then return to your husband and children" _ Henry said emotionless and still looking at her.

"_What do you know about families huh?"_ the woman talked back at him rudely.

He then pinched her in a sensitive spot in between her neck and her shoulder that instantly made her relax and she fainted with her head falling in the wheel making the horn sound.

"_Nothing"_

* * *

><p>The door of the apartment opened and Henry came in looking exhausted with a bakery bag in his hand and closing it with the other.<p>

He then went to the kitchen table and took a cupcake out of the bag, tore a small blue candle from its package that he bought with the cupcake and put it in the frosting lighting it right away.

"_Another year alone"_ He said to no one in the apartment.

He looked at the candle and made his wish.

"_I don't want to be alone on my birthday"_ he asked to whoever was listening out there.

Next thing that happened someone was knocking on his door.

He became suspicious and went to check.

Henry opened the door and look to both sides of the hallway and since he didn't saw anybody he began to close when a girl's voice stopped him.

"_Are you Henry Mills?"_

He looked down and saw a little girl of about ten or eleven years standing in front of him with a hopeful smile.

She had dark blue eyes and a dirty blonde hair and was wearing a pair of new jeans and a pink t shirt with a ponytail and pink converse shoes and a backpack on top of her black sweater.

"_Yeah, and who are you?" _he asked wondering where the kid's parents were.

"_My name is Rose Mader, I'm your daughter"_ she answered fully smiling to him now.

She then moved to pass through the gap his arm left by him holding the door and entered his apartment.

Henry stood in the door gaping at the little girl and turned to see her inside the place and looking around interested in everything but without touching anything.

"_Whoa, whoa, wait there kid! I don't have a daughter!_ "He exclaimed going after her.

"_Where are your parents?"_ He asked looking at her.

"_Ten years ago, did you give a baby for adoption? Well…that was me."_ she reply asking him something.

And Henry remembered back into his past how while he was in jail ten years before he received a letter and a baby saying that the child was his and that the mother didn't want it. Not that he was going to admit that to the kid standing in front of him right now.

"_Give me a minute"_ he said leaving Rose in the living room still looking at everything and not paying much attention to him at the moment.

He almost ran to the bathroom and when he got there he locked the door.

Henry couldn't believe it. His actual child was outside of that door and he couldn't even face her properly. What did she want now? Her adoption papers said that they had made it a closed adoption and he didn't even knew who her parents were or where she lived.

"_Come on Henry Mills, you can face this!"_ he said to himself and walked to the sink to wash his face with some cold water.

He exited the room and her Rose scream asking for something.

"_Hey do you have any juice?... Never mind I found some!"_

He found her drinking his orange juice from the bottle and raised an eyebrow crossing his arms in his chest.

"_You know? We should probably get going"_ Rose said after finishing her drink and saving the bottle again in the fridge.

"_Going where?"_ Henry asked kneeling in front of her.

"_I want you to come home with me"_ she said looking serious.

"_Where is home to you?"_ he asked still suspicious.

"_Storybrooke, Maine"_

"_Humm…let me tell you something kid… I have a superpower and that is that I know when people are lying to me and right now it's telling me that you will lie to me, maybe not right now but later, so spill, why do you want to go there with me?" _ He let her know in his best scary voice.

"_I can't say, you can't know yet"_ Rose said with a mysterious smile not scared even a bit of Henry.

"_Are you serious about this Storybrooke?" _ He asked.

_Yep"_

Henry sighed for like the billion time that night and went to grab his black leather jacket from a chair and the car keys from the bowl he left them earlier and turned to talk to Rose.

"_Let's go then, to Storybrooke Maine it is"_

And he opened the door while Rose walked behind him and close it again when she was out in the hallway with him.

* * *

><p>An hour into the trip Henry was intently looking at the road while Rose had taken out a few moments before a big brown leathery book with the words Once Upon A Time written in them.<p>

"_I'm hungry, can we stop to eat something?"_ she asked after a while of only silence and the sound of the radio filling the place.

"_This isn't a road trip kid, we're not stopping for snacks" _ Henry answered a lot harsher than he wanted to say it.

"_Why not?"_

"_Quit complaining, remember I could've put you in a bus; I still could"_ he said still coming out hard to her.

"_You know I have a name right? It's Rose and you could use it"_ she said a happily.

Henry ignored her and kept on driving for a few more minutes while she came back to her book.

After another silence he couldn't help but talk again.

"_What's that?"_

Rose looked at him and then returned her eyes to the book.

"_I'm not sure you are ready yet" _She said with security.

"_Ready for fairytales?"_ He asked again.

"_They're not just fairytales, they're more than that, every story in this book actually happened"_

"_Yeah right"_ he snorted- "_And why would I believe you?"_

"_Use your "Superpower" and see if I'm lying"_ she said with her confident tone.

Henry kept quiet after she told him this and stopped questioning his own child.

"_Just because you believe in something that doesn't make it true"_ he said mostly to himself than Rose.

But she listened and turned to fully see him in the seat of the blue bug he owned.

"_That's exactly what makes it true; you out of all people should know that" _

"_And why is that?"_ He asked skeptically

"_Because you are in this book"_

Henry took another look at the girl in the seat next to his but this time it was one of disbelief and exclaimed.

"_Oh, kid, you have problems..."_

At this Rose light up and gave him another smile settling again in her original position.

"_Yep, and you are going to fix them"_

The rest of the trip was spend in silence and the next four hours were pretty quiet in the car.

They finally entered the town's main road where to the right there was a great sign that said:

**WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE**

Henry drove past and got a funny feeling by just looking at it. He didn't payed attention and stole a look of the kid who sat next to him.

He finally made it into town and saw few shops closed because of the hour, a tower and underneath what it seemed to be a library but it looked closed and it had papers stuffed in front of the windows to prevent any light from coming in or out.

When they were passing a dinner Henry decided to ask Rose for an address to drop her.

"_Yeah, I'm not telling you"_ She answered looking at him defiantly.

Henry gripped the wheel tightly trying not to let his anger show. He was tired, it had been a long night and right now he wasn't in the best mood to deal with ten year old girls who thought he was some kind of savior who came back to solve all of her problems.

He breathed in and out for a few seconds and closed his eyes taking his hands from the wheel and putting them in his face to try and rub some of the tiredness out of his face.

"_Look, it's been a long night, a long trip and it's almost…"_ he said turning to see the clocktower-"_Eight fifteen?"-_ He said looking confused at the time.

"_That clock hasn't moved in my entire life, time is stuck here, it never changes…"_ Rose told him looking at it as well.

"_Uh?"_ Henry looked at the child weirdly.

"_The Evil Witch did it with her curse. She sent everybody from the enchanted Forest here"_ Rose said like it was the most logical thing ever.

"_Wait right there kid…what evil witch? There's a lot of evil witches…"_Henry asked confused at what Rose was talking about.

"The_ evil witch from Oz duhh…"_ she said taking her seat belt and opening the door of the car which Henry had stopped driving as soon as she told him that he wasn't going to get an address from her.

"_What? The Wicked Witch of the West? You mean Elphaba?"_ Henry looked surprised by this and followed her outside to the street where she was seated on top of his car.

"_Well…her actual name isn't Elphaba, it's Zelena but yes! That one!"_ Rose said when he closed his own door.

"_Okay…and you said that she did this curse and sent them here?...that is what you're going with kid?"_ he asked still not trusting and suspiciously of her.

"_Yeah! And now they're trapped here!"_

Henry let a laugh at this and looked at the sleepy little town surrounding them not believing a word she was saying.

"_It's true!"_

"_Then why don't they leave this place?"_ he asked her.

"_They can't if they leave bad things happen to them"_ was her response.

They kept quiet for a while more and Rose shifted in her place.

"_I'm still not buying it…"_ Henry said before a man with a dog and an umbrella came in their line of sight and approached them.

"_Rose!"_ He said and on a closer look Henry saw that he was a redhead middle age man.

"_Oh..Hello Archie!"_ Rose said with a smile.

When he was closer to them he kneeled in front of the girl and the dog next to him came close to Rose who started to play with him.

"_What are you doing out here at this time of the night young lady? It's everything alright?"_ Archie asked with concern in his voice.

"_I'm fine Archie, I just went in a little road trip"_ She said still playing with the dog but looking at them.

Henry saw her with interest and how she moved around the man. She obviously knew him and was comfortable enough around him to play with his dog with enthusiasm.

Archie lifted his view from her and finally acknowledge him by giving him a kind smile.

"_And who is this?_ He asked with interest.

"_Just someone giving her a ride home"_ Henry said returning the smile.

"_He's my dad Archie"_ Rose said happily looking at Henry.

"_Oh..I see"_ Archie said taking more interest in the man in front of him and standing in front of him.

Henry started to feel uncomfortable under the interested look of them and cleared his throat trying to gain some confidence.

"_Uhmm…do you know where she lives?"_

"_Oh, yeah sure, right of Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block, you go straight all the way and cross at the left"_ Archie indicated with his umbrella.

Henry reacted surprised to this as well but didn't said a word and the other man crouched again in front of Rose.

"_You missed our session today Rose"_ He said taking her attention again.

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you"_ She said guiltily.

"_What have I said to you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything"_ Archie looked at her with a slightly serious expression in his face.

"_O-kay, well I should be going home now, it's getting late" _Rose said still avoiding his stare.

"_Alright, have a good night Rose, Be good"_ Archie stand up and dragged his dog that went willingly with him after he saw Rose had stopped playing with him and waving at her.

When Henry made sure that Archie was long gone he turned and asked her:

_You're the mayor's kid?"_

"_Uh, Maybe?"_ Rose turned to look at him.

Henry rolled his eyes and motioned for her to get in the car.

When the both of them had their respective seatbelts on he ignited the bug and started driving away to the address the man had giving him.

"_So, that is your shrink I assume?"_

"_I'm not crazy!"_ Rose protested becoming moody all of the sudden.

"_I'm not saying that, it's just that he doesn't seem too cursed to me, he seems really interested in helping you "_ Henry said keeping his sight on the road.

"_I'm not the one who needs help, he is"_ Rose said still moody.

"_Oh right! Because he is a fairytale character and he doesn't know!"_ Henry said mockingly.

"_Exactly!"- _Rose didn't notice his mocking and continued-"_None of them do, they don't remember who they are!"_

"_Ok, I'll play with you, who is he supposed to be?"_ Henry asked entertained by her.

"_Jiminy Cricket!"_

"_Riiiight… the thing with the lies, here, I think your nose grew a little"_ Henry said finally initiating contact with her and bumping her nose lightly.

"_I'm a girl, I'm not Pinocchio, and besides he is a boy"_ She said sounding moody again and crossing her arms.

"_Of course you're not, that would be ridiculous"_ Henry said driving again.

* * *

><p>When they found the house he was looking for Henry pulled in the driveway and stopped the car.<p>

It was the biggest house of the block for sure. It was white and was protected by green bushes. There were a few trees with green apples in them, the ground was covered with flowers and in them were droplets of water like it had rained moments before. In front of them there was an intricate double gate that led to a stone path and stopped in front of the small stairs leading to the black door.

He was about to turn the car off when her voice sounded across the small space they shared and she sounded pleading.

"_Don't take me back there"_

Henry looked at her with the corner of his eyes and for the first moment in the whole night he saw her scared of what it was expecting her behind that gate.

"_I Have to kid, I'm sure both of your parents must be worried about you"_ he said finally turning the car off.

"_Please don't! Take me with you! Besides, I don't have parents, I only have a mom, and she is evil"_ she begged.

"_Take you where Rose? I don't have a lot of stability, besides that apartment back in Boston is just rented, I can't carry a child with me, where would we live? Besides, you have needs that I can't fulfill and what you need is your mother! Not me!"_ he asked becoming mad at her request and using her name for the first time.

"_We could find a place here! I could live here with you!"_ She said equally mad.

"_No, and your mother isn't evil, that is going to the extreme"_ He said getting out of the car and closing the door with a lot more of strength that he wanted at first.

"_She is! She pretends to love me but I know she doesn't!"_

Rose followed closely with tears forming in her eyes that she cleaned quickly so that her mother didn't find out.

"_I'm sure that's not true!"_ Henry said trying to calm down.

Then the door to the house opened and a very beautiful woman with red hair and a black dress came running towards them with a muscular man in a green jacket and another one who seemed to be the sheriff right behind her.

Henry eyed the group with curiosity while the woman crouched in front of Rose and started to hug her.

"_ROSE! How are you?! Where have you been? What happened? Sweetheart where were you? I was so worried about you!"_ The woman asked franticly checking for injuries.

"_I FOUND MY REAL DAD!"_ Rose said angry and got herself away from the woman's embrace running past the group to the house.

The group then noticed him standing awkwardly in front of them and one of the men, the one with the green jacket referred to her and said:

"_I'll go and make sure she is fine Zelena"_ and kissed her cheek leaving her with the other two.

Zelena turned and she and the sheriff behind her looked at Henry better.

"_Well madam mayor, it seems Rose it's just fine and safe; I think my work is done here, should I leave now?"_ The sheriff asked.

"_Yes, yes sheriff Graham, thank you for your help, I think you can leave now"_ Zelena said turning to him.

The sheriff nodded and took off going to a police car parked a few meters away from Henry's own car.

After he left Zelena turned again to Henry and looked at him quizzically.

"_You're her father?"_ she asked still looking at him with a strange look of jealousy now.

"_Hello"_ He said extending a hand towards her.

She took it and said:

"_How rude of me, please come in"_ and then added-"_How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"_

"_Do you have anything stronger?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure this apple cider is strong enough"_ Zelena answered with a smile and leading him inside the house and showing him to her personal studio.

After a while of being seated in silence drinking the cider Henry had to admit it was pretty good even if he only asked for a little with the excuse that he was driving back to Boston that night.

Zelena looked at him with interest and something in the look she was giving him gave chills to his back. It was almost like she was trying to intimidate him and force him out of their lives. He looked back with confidence and not even a little intimidated.

"_So…How did she found me?"_ He asked putting one hand on his knee.

"_No idea, when I adopted her she was only three weeks old, I was told neither of the parents wanted to have any sort of contact"_ Zelena shifted in her seat still with that smile in her face.

Henry nodded and shifted his view back to his glass for a moment.

"_And the mother?"_ she asked.

"_Dead"_ Henry lied quickly.

"_I'm sorry"_ The woman tried to sound sympathetic but didn't.

"_Now, do I have to be worried about you mister..?"_

"_Mills, Henry Mills"_ He introduced himself for the first time to her.

"_Alright mister Mills, do I need to be worried about you?"_ she asked again.

"_No, absolutely not"_ He said with security.

"_Good"_

And then there was a knock on the door and the man of the green jacket appeared in front of them.

"_You don't have to worry about anything Zelena, other than being a little tired, Rose is just fine…"_ he informed.

"_Thank you Robert, I really appreciated your help and support, let me walk you back outside"_ Zelena stood and apologized to Henry with a gesture-"_I'm sorry, do you mind?"_

"_Not at all, go ahead"_ Henry gestured with his glass to them.

"_Good night then" _The man named Robert said and left behind Zelena.

Henry was left alone in the studio while the couple talked outside for a moment and he saw through the open glass of the window of the studio how they kissed and he left while she looked on.

When she turned around and he heard her closing the door behind him he took his original position back and sat closely to the door.

Zelena came back and sat in the same couch as him taking her own glass and sipping some of the cider.

"_I'm sorry Rose had to drag you out of your life. I really don't know what is going in that head of hers sometimes"_ she said after swallowing her drink.

"_She must be going through a difficult time, it happens at that age"_ he said.

"_The thing is…and you have to understand, ever since I became a mayor of this town, balancing a life has been…difficult"-_And she asked-"_You have a job I presume?"_

"_Uh, yeah, you could say that"_ Henry became a little uncomfortable.

"_Imagine that plus having the job of single parent, Rose considers me being strict as I'm being evil, but I don't like to think like that, I just want what 's best for her, I want her to excel in life, be the best, do you think that makes me bad or evil?"_ Zelena told him looking straight into his eyes.

"_N-o,I don't think so, but she probably says that your evil because of the fairytale thing she has going on"_ Henry answered truthfully.

Zelena's face contorted into a scowl and now Henry became a little scared but didn't show it and continued drinking waiting for her response to this.

"_What fairytale thing?!"_ She asked with her voice laced of an emotion Henry couldn't identify.

"_Oh, you know her fairytale thing going on, she has this book and she thinks that all of the people of this town are the actual characters of the book, like for example, she told me she thinks that Jiminy Cricket is her shrink"_ He looked like he still didn't believe it and had a smile in his face.

Zelena looked thoughtful for a moment and then put on a fake sweet smile again that somehow didn't fooled Henry and he became suspicious and wary of her.

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't seen a book like that in her room ever.."_

"_You know what? It's none of my business anyway, she is your daughter after all and I should really be heading back, have a good night miss Mader"_ Henry said putting the glass in the table in front of him and standing up cleaning his hands in his jeans.

"_Of course, allow me to walk you to the door please"_ She looked perfectly polite and stood in front of him going to open the door to the studio.

They walked in silence and as promised she took him to the door with a pleased expression on her face almost looking ecstatic at the thought of Henry leaving town and probably wishing he wouldn't come back ever again.

When he was walking the stone path back to the car and Zelena had closed the door almost in his face he felt someone was staring at him and he looked back.

Rose was perched in her window and was looking at him with sadness and some other emotion he couldn't figure out because of the distance. He waved and entered his car.

She didn't wave back.

* * *

><p>Henry was halfway out of the town when he took notice.<p>

Rose had left her book in the seat next to his and he took it maintaining his sights on the road.

He took one look at the page where she had left it opened and saw a blonde beautiful woman in a wedding dress that was being held and comforted by a man in a silver uniform with black hair and blue eyes in what it looked like the altar of a wedding. But that simple moment was what changed everything.

Something caught his eye and out of the corner he saw something white moving next to him.

A white wolf with red eyes came from the left and stood in front of the exit of the town scaring him when he finally looked at the road and making him loose control of the bug.

He went spiraling down the slippery road and crashed the car in front of the sign of **Welcome to Storybrooke** making him loose consciousness almost right away after hitting his head with the wheel.

The storybook fell to the floor and that door opened making the wind fly inside the car and the pages changed from the woman and man to a girl crying in a bed and Henry was left sitting next to it with a hand extended.

The wolf didn't seem scared about the whole thing and took off back to the woods howling all the way.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes the first thing he felt was a soft thin mattress beneath him and checked his surroundings.<p>

The walls were made of maroon bricks and there were metal bars surrounding him. His black leather jacket lay at the end of the mattress neatly folded and to his right there was a man dressed in a janitor's uniform smiling sarcastically at him and whistling the song of the dwarves from Snow White and the seven dwarfs movie.

"_What are you looking at man?"_ the other man said gruffly.

"_Nothing"_ He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to remember what happened the night before and how he ended up here.

"_Leave the guy alone Leroy, he is obviously not feeling well…"_ Said another male voice from outside the cells.

It was an old man with a beard and mostly white hair. He had overalls that covered him completely and looked like he was recently working with wood so Henry assumed he was some sort of carpenter who was installing something in the station.

Because that must've been the town's police station.

"_So, you must be Rose's dad right? Word's travel fast around this town, it is very nice to have you back in her life again, God knows that child needs her father"_ The old man said with a kind smile talking to Henry this time.

"_Actually I was only dropping her off"_ Henry said returning the smile.

"_Don't blame ya brother, they're all brats, who needs them anyway?!"_ Leroy said with bitterness.

Henry smiled again at this and the old man in front of him took a cup from one of the desks and filled it with coffee scolding Leroy again.

"_Leroy! I for once would love to have one"_ And added looking at Henry-"_You see, my wife and I tried for many years but It wasn't meant to be"_

Henry couldn't help but stay quiet not knowing what to say and stood up stretching his arms and upper body with a yawn.

"_Well, cry me a river"_ said Leroy still bitterly from his seat in his own cot.

They heard a shuffle coming from the door and a woman came in.

She didn't look at anybody at first and dropped a few bags in what it looked like her desk and then another in the other desk who Henry guessed was the sheriff's desk.

She had a nice figure he noticed. And the jeans fitted her legs magnificently. They lead to her feet that were clad with brown boots and she wore a thick white sweater and a grey beanie in her head.

Her hair was blonde and fell in curls around her face ending in her chest.

"_Oh, and he awakes!"_ she said when took notice of him in front of the bars of his cell on her way to open Leroy's.

She was beautiful.

Her eyes were green and she had laugh marks around her eyes, her lips were thin but somehow full and in general she looked very young. Almost too young to be in a sheriff department.

Let alone be the deputy of said department as he saw when he was noticed her badge in the front part of her jeans hanging from the belt.

"_Leroy, I'm going to let you out, but with a warning, you need to learn to behave, now put on a smile and stay out of trouble"_ she said to Leroy who put a sarcastic smile in his face and left the cell and saying nothing.

When they left the station the girl took to speak to him again this time in front of his own cell.

"_Why am I here?"_ was the first thing he asked.

"_Well…the mayor's drinks are a lot stronger than what they look like"_ she said apologetic.

"_I wasn't drunk, I only had one drink, and besides there was a wolf in the middle of the road!"_ Henry complained annoyed for finally knowing what had happened the night before.

"_Yeah right, a wolf"_ the girl said scoffing and going back to her desk.

She then opened her bag and started to have her breakfast in front of him making his stomach do sounds.

To distract himself from the hunger and not having eaten since almost twelve hours or more before he went and took his jacket from the bed and put it on.

"_Graham? Rose escaped again.."_ said a voice coming from the entrance of the place.

Zelena came in the room looking slightly worried in a deep green business suit and black high heels with her hair combed and curly just like the night before.

"_Oh… miss Swan, where is Sheriff Graham?"_ She asked noticing the girl in the desk.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked annoyed at having to talk to the mayor but still answered her question.

"_Doing his morning patrol around town, what do you mean Rose escaped again? Isn't she supposed to be at school at this hour?"_ The deputy showed concern at the mention of the girl.

"_I dropped her at the bus stop earlier this morning but a few moments ago I got a call from school saying that she hadn't showed up…wait"_ Zelena said turning to were Henry was and going to him-"_Do you happen to know where she is?"_

She looked suspiciously and a little possessive to him.

"_Lady, I haven't seen your daughter since I dropped her last night at your place and"- _he indicated the bars of his cell-"_this is a pretty good alibi"_

"_Did you try her friends?"_ he asked looking at both women.

"_She doesn't have friends"_ Zelena said curtly.

"_Every kid has friends, I haven't met a single kid who doesn't have friends"_ Henry looked disbelieving.

"_Did you check her computer, if she was close to someone she'd be emailing them?"_

The deputy looked between them interested in how the conversation was going to end and a little worried for the girl's safety.

"_And you know this how?"_

"_Because that is my job, finding people is what I do"_ he said looking proud of himself.

"_Okaaaay, here, why don't we do this madam mayor?"_ and the man and woman seemed startled looking at the deputy acknowledging her for the first time again since they started to talk.

"_What?!"_ She snapped getting annoyed.

"_How about we let him out and he can help us find Rose?"_

Henry showed her a grateful smile that she returned and that made her more beautiful to his eyes while Zelena nodded not really wanting Henry or the deputy's help.

The Deputy opened the cell with her keys and let Henry out as the mayor turned around and left the building.

"_I don't actually know your name, how should I address you from now on? Or should I call you like the mayor does? Miss Swan?"_ Henry asked while walking side by side with her behind Zelena.

"_No, that's her way to annoy me, my name is Emma, Emma Swan"_ she said with a little smile and followed Zelena outside.

Henry was left with a strange feeling when he heard that name and stayed in his place for a few seconds quiet. When he noticed he was left behind he ran towards the door and saw the two women climbing in their cars and starting them.

Emma rolled the window from her own patrol car and said from the inside.

"_Your car is detained, it would be better if you come with me, I'm sure you don't want to drive with the mayor, do you?" _

He made a gesture saying no and went to her car. Then climbed in to the copilot seat and put his seatbelt on while she drove to the mayor's house.

The whole drive there was made in silence but not an uncomfortable one. Henry felt pretty calmed there and Emma had a soothing and for some reason motherly presence around her that made Henry want to stay in this town so he could be around her only and enjoy her company.

"_**Stay in the town?!"**_ since when did he think that way? He was only going to help find Rose and then he was out and back to Boston to his safe and somewhat normal life.

He looked at the town passing him from the car trying to take those thoughts about the place out of his head and was not surprised when they arrived to the mayor's house.

Zelena was already at the door holding the door open for Emma and him and the two of them left the car and went in the house. She led them to the stairs and Henry saw a pristine looking hallway. There were three doors to his left, one at the far end of the hall and two in front of each other closer to them and on the other one was almost the same but on that side there were two doors almost next to each other and another one in front of the one that was closer to him.

The walls were of a dark green that didn't look bad on them and beneath his feet there was a black carpet were as downstairs the floor was a light wood color.

Zelena went to the closest door to his left and opened coming in and not even expecting them.

Rose's room was entirely different from the perfect looking house. It was almost as she wanted to difference herself and her taste from her mother's. The walls were a soft pink and there were a lot of drawings and paintings in them. The bed to their right was a mess and was not made; probably on purpose before she left that morning, the pink covers almost falling from the bed and the drawer in front of it was made of white wood with a beautiful crafted lamp that was painted in another soft color sat on top of it with some socks and a picture of her and her mother, this time being lilac and in front of them her desk had papers everywhere.

Her computer was off and Henry went straight to her while Zelena began to clean the room and Emma put herself behind him.

"_Smart girl"_ He muttered after a while of searching.

"_What?"_ both women asked.

"_Cleaned her inbox and history, but I'm smarter"_ He said taking a flash drive out of his front pocket and showing to them.

"_We are a bit more old fashioned here, Sheriff Graham uses the method of knocking on doors and putting flyers around the town"_ Emma said looking a little mad at not having an idea like that before.

"_You're on a salary, I get paid by work, and those are not luxuries I can afford. Aha!"_ He said finally finding something after tackling the keys of the board.

"_What is it?"_ Zelena came behind him next to Emma.

"_There's a receipt for a website, it looks expensive…does she have a credit card?"_ He asked looking up to Zelena.

"_She's ten, do you think I'm going to give my ten year old daughter a credit card?"_ she said rolling her eyes.

"_Well, here says that she clearly used one, let me see if I can find something else"_ Henry looked again to the computer and typed something else while Emma and Zelena looked interested.

"_It says here that the card belongs to Mary Margaret Blanchard? Who is she?"_ Henry said after looking at the records in front of him.

Zelena looked positively murderous and her knuckles became white while holding a pink princess stuffed doll between her hands.

"_Rose's teacher"_ and dropped the toy on the floor leaving the room right away.

He and Emma shared a look and he closed everything in the computer, took his flash drive and followed behind her closing the door.

"_Mary Margaret is really sweet, she is the teacher of the fourth grade in the town's school, and she loves those kids, especially Rose"_ Emma added coming down the stairs next to him.

"_Then why did the mayor reacted that way?_" he whispered to her coming out of the house.

"_She never liked her, or anybody who worked in the school for the matter, never knew why"_ she whispered back not wanting to be heard.

Zelena went back to her car and left the driveway as soon as possible again not caring if she left Emma and Henry behind her.

They drove again but this time to a different part of the town and soon they were standing in front of Storybrooke's public school and leaving the car.

Emma led him from the empty halls saying hi to everyone that came in their way with a sweet smile and found quickly Mary Margaret's class with Zelena already inside and when the kids were leaving for their morning recess.

"_Miss Mader what are you doing here?"_ came a sweet voice from the inside of the classroom.

"_Where's my daughter?"_ She asked possessively.

Henry saw another beautiful woman this time with black hair and a pixie cut and a white cardigan stand up behind a desk with a pear in her hand.

"_Rose? I assumed she was home with you"_ Mary Margaret he presumed answer to her.

"_Oh, hello Emma, how are you today?"_ She said ignoring Zelena in favor of the blonde woman.

"_Good Mary Margaret and you?"_ Emma responded waving a little.

Mary Margaret didn't have the chance to get back to her because in that moment Zelena spoke again, this time raising her voice.

"_Do you think I'd be here if she was? Now, where is she? And you gave her your credit card so she could find him?"_ Zelena pointed to Henry who was next to Emma.

"_Excuse me but who is he?_" Mary Margaret asked looking at Henry for the first time.

They didn't have the time to talk because they were interrupted again and this time it was by a woman in a serious grey dress and with black hair just like Mary Margaret. She like the other three was extremely beautiful but in a regal way. Almost like she had been a queen in a past life.

"_**What's with this town and their women?"**_ Henry asked himself surprised by the beauty of the women he had met so far.

"_What's going on here? Mary Margaret are you alright? Hello Emma"_ said the new woman with authority and disdain at first towards Zelena but kindness and a little bit of affection towards the other two.

"_Hello Regina" _Emma said accepting the affectionate squeeze the woman gave to her arm.

"_What's going on is that my daughter is missing miss Mills_! _And your teacher here helped to hide her!"_ Zelena accused.

"_I'm sure Mary Margaret is not to blame here Miss Mader, now I suggest you to calm down. I'm sure Rose will appear at some point, she couldn't have possibly left town?"_ Regina left her words to end as a question.

In the mean time Mary Margaret searched her purse for her cards and when she found that she was missing her credit card she muttered something.

"_What was that?"_ Zelena asked still angry.

"_I said she is a clever girl, I know I should never have given her that book"_

"_What is this book I keep hearing about?!"_ The mayor almost exploded.

There was something funny about the situation. Even if it was a serious matter with a child missing but Henry couldn't help but laugh quietly at the expression on the mayor's face and he looked down to try and hide his giggles. When he looked back up he saw Emma, Regina and even Mary Margaret with small smiles in their faces trying really hard not to let their laughs being heard by her.

It seemed that every adult in the room but the mayor knew about this famous book of Rose's and that put her in an awful mood.

"_Just some classical stories, as you might know Rose is such a bright child! So smart and sweet, but lonely. I gave it to her because she needed it"_

"_What she needs is a solid dose of reality, this has been a waste of time" _ Zelena let a puff of air come out of her mouth and she still looked angry.

"_Excuse me, but who are you?"_ Regina exclaimed noticing Henry for the first time of the morning in the room.

"_I'm—I'm her…"_

"_He's the person who put her up for adoption"_ Zelena finished calming herself down for the first time and giving him an awful look.

"_Well I have to ask, do you not know anything about this?"_ Henry clapped his hands together.

"_No, unfortunately not"_

"_Alright, one part of the problem solved, Miss Blanchard doesn't know anything, now as principal of this school, madam mayor I ask for you to leave the establishment and go look for your daughter somewhere else"_ Regina looked at Zelena defiantly demanding her to leave.

Zelena almost looked ready to throw a tantrum but obeyed the other woman and left. Not before she threw a stack of books that were precariously set in a table near the teacher's desk with her purse on purpose.

Everybody rushed to pick them from the floor and Henry and Emma place them in a safer place.

"_Are you alright Mary Margaret?"_ they heard Regina ask again.

"_Yes, yes I'm fine Regina, thank you for your intervention"_ the pixie haired woman answered back.

"_You're welcome, I should go, let me know if something else happens"- _And added looking at Emma and Henry-"_It was nice to see you Emma and it was nice to meet you too mister..?"_

"_Mills, Henry Mills"_ He answered looking into her eyes.

"_Oh, look we share the same last name"_ Regina said with a smile.

"_Yes, what a coincidence, it was nice to meet you as well"_ Henry returned her smile and she left the room.

"_I'm sorry to bother you with all of this"_ Emma said looking a little upset.

"_It's okay Emma, I fear this is partially my fault"_ Mary Margaret accepted some books from Henry that were still on the floor.

"_How come?"_ Henry asked.

"_What do you think stories are for? These stories in particular? These classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with the world. A world that not always makes sense. You see, Rose hasn't had the best life"_ Mary Margaret explained more to Henry than to Emma. Having the later already had that conversation over drinks one night.

The three of them left the classroom and entered the hall that now was bright with light and the children's laughter surrounding them.

"_Yes, I see what you say"_ Henry commented.

"_No, this is something that goes beyond her mother; she is like most of adopted children. Her biggest question is: Why would someone give me away? I mean, she struggles with that"_ and then Mary Margaret seemed to realize what she said wrong when Henry's face morphed into a painful mask for a moment but quickly went to his original look.

"_I'm sorry"_ she said walking next to Emma who looked sorry as well.

"_That's fine"_

They resumed their walk after that and Mary Margaret turned to him again.

"_Look, I'm sorry again, I never meant to judge you, but I gave her that book because I wanted Rose to have the most important thing anyone can have and that is Hope. Believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing"_ She finished and Henry thought that this woman might know where his kid was.

"_You do know where Rose is right?"_

She looked like she wanted to say it but couldn't and instead she suggested it.

"_You might want to check her castle"_ and shared a secretive smile with Emma.

Henry took off running and left both women looking after him in the hall with twin smiles in their beautiful faces.

* * *

><p>He then went back to the station and the sheriff was back. After a few words the man gave him back the keys to his car and everything that belong to him and told him where he could find his beloved blue bug.<p>

The book sat next to him and he drove for a while trying to find the castle that Mary Margaret had mentioned.

When he finally found it, the famous castle was in the beach of the town. From his seat in the car he saw a small form sitting hunched in one of the exits.

He then exited the car and closed it behind grabbing the book and starting to walk towards Rose.

"_You left this in my car last night"_ he said approaching the castle and taking a seat next to her crossing his arms and looking far away to the tower of the clock where the hour hadn't change yet. It was still stuck at eight fifteen.

"_Still hasn't changed huh?"_

Rose lifted her eyes and saw the clock saying no with a movement of her head.

He noted that she looked sad and had some dried tears in her young face.

"_Thanks, you know? I was hoping things turned out better when I brought you back, that things could change here, that the final battle could finally begin" _she said again and taking the book in her arms.

"_I'm not some knight kid, I'm not fighting any battles"_ he said still looking at the distance.

"_Yes, you are, that is your destiny"_ Rose made emphasis in the first words-"_You're going to bring back the happy endings"_

"_Can you cut it with the book crap?"_ Henry asked becoming angry.

"_You don't have to be hostile you know? I can tell that you like me, you're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty, but that is okay, I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance"_ Rose said smiling a little and still looking at him.

Deep down Henry knew she was right but she was crazy to think he would admit it right now. He did give her away so she didn't have to grow the way her mother or him had to grow. In orphanages or living out of stealing everything they could when there was an opportunity. With more emotional baggage that a normal person could hold. She needed a normal childhood and neither he nor her mother could provide that for her. In his case he never had a father or mother figure to actually raise him and teach him how to be a father himself instead he went from foster home to foster home and then to orphanages until he became old enough to be independent and then his life wasn't exactly the best.

So yeah, he felt guilty, but didn't regret his decision. His child had grown with more opportunities than he when he was a child and even if he didn't like who ended up raising her he was grateful for the privileged life that Zelena had given his daughter.

"_And how do you know that?"_ he asked coming out of his thoughts.

"_Because is the same reason your mother gave you away"_

"_And who is my mother? According to your book of course"_ He asked again this time showing genuine curiosity.

"_Queen Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"_ and she became excited.

Henry did a double take. He had just met a woman named Emma and for some reason he thought her and Mary Margaret looked somehow related. Could she be…? No. He shook his head trying to not think about that.

"_Listen Rose, I want you to understand that first, I'm in no book, second I'm a real person and third I'm no savior. The only thing you were right was that I wanted to give you your best chance when I gave you away. But your best chance isn't right now with me okay? Now come on, let's go"_ Henry crouched to see her and said in his most serious voice and then stood up again cleaning his hands in his jeans.

"_Please don't take me back there with that woman!"-_She begged like the night before-"_Just stay with me one week!"-_Henry looked at her-"_One week, that's all I ask, and you'll see I'm not crazy!"_

"_I'm sorry Rose, I have to take you back to your mom"_ Henry still looked pretty serious.

"_You don't know how it is with her! My life is horrible!"_ Rose stood up looking angry and starting to cry again.

"_Oh? YOU THINK YOUR LIFE SUCKS?"_ Henry finally exploded losing his patience.

"_YES!"_ She argued back.

"_YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SUCKS?! Being left at the side of a road!THAT SUCKS! My parents didn't even had the decency of dropping me at a hospital first! It sucks ending in the foster system and having a family for the first three years of my life only to be taken back to an orphanage because they had their own kid and they didn't have any space for me anymore! It sucks always watch the other kids get adopted but not me! Never me!"_

Henry looked like he wanted to punch something and he would've done it if not for the presence of the little girl in front of him. He then took some breaths and closed his eyes.

When he was more composed he opened his eyes and saw Rose fully crying in front of him but for some reason she didn't look scared, sad yes but not scared and that confused him.

"_Look kid, your mom is doing her best, and you had so far a better childhood than mine, so please, don't make it more complicated for her, I know it's hard but she loves you, it might seem that she doesn't sometimes but she at least wants you"_ he said tired for the first time in the past two days.

Rose went and hugged his legs since that was as far as she could reach him and they stayed like that for a while. Henry was surprised when he accepted her hug since he wasn't a hugging type of guy.

The only sound that was with them was the waves crashing against the stones in the beach and sometimes Rose's nose. He patted her head with one hand and with the other he rubbed it in her back trying to calm her down and trying to calm himself down.

"_You're parents didn't leave you at the side of the road, that's just where you came through!"_ Rose insisted again looking up at his handsome face.

"_What?"_

"_The wardrobe."_

And now she was talking about a wardrobe. Henry didn't know what else to think about the child but let her talk anyway interested in her imagination and how much she used it.

"_When you went through the wardrobe you appeared at the side of the road. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse"_

"_Sure they were, come on kid"_ Henry agreed with her and took her hand guiding her back to the car.

* * *

><p>Zelena opened the door of her house to see Rose coming back to her and passing by quickly without even let her check for injuries or damage like the night before. She then raised her sights to Henry who was standing in her path with a serious face and said to him.<p>

"_Thank you"_ sounding genuine for the first time.

"_No problem"_

"_She seems to have taken quite a shine on you" _she left the security of her house for her entrance a little closer to him.

Henry let a laugh and added:

"_You know? It seems kind of crazy, but yesterday was my birthday. And- when I blew out the candle on this cupcake that I bought myself, I actually made a wish. The wish was that I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then all of the sudden Rose showed up…"_

"_I hope we don't have a misunderstanding here"_ Zelena interrupted.

"_I'm sorry?"_ said Henry coming out of his dream and seeing Zelena.

"_Don't mistake this, whatever this is into an invitation to my daughter's life"_ she said with the same possessive tone from earlier.

"_Mister Mills, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—Well, whatever it is that you have been doing"_ She said with disdain looking him up and down-"_I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and endured __**every**__ tantrum. You might have given her some part of her life and someone else might have given birth to her, but she is MY daughter, understood?" _Zelena looked mad again.

"_Look lady, I wasn't…"_

"_NO! You don't get to speak! You don't get to do anything! You and her birth mother gave that choice up years ago! When you tossed her away! Do you know what a closed adoption is?! It's what you asked for! You have no legal right over Rose, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car and leave this town! Because if you don't, I __**will**__ destroy you even if it is the last thing I do! Goodbye mister Mills" _Zelena exclaimed red as her hair and retreating back to her house.

Henry was left in the stone path more angry than ever and when he saw she was about to open her door he stopped her with a question that cooled her down drastically.

"_Do you love her?_" he asked surprisingly calm.

"_Excuse me?!"_ she said turning slowly.

"_Rose, do you love her?"_ he repeated his question this time adding her name.

"_Of course I love her"_ and she went back to her door opening it and closing it with strength behind her.

Henry looked and felt troubled but took off anyway and walking back to his car he tried to look to Rose's room but the light was off so she probably was in some other part of the house and he went to turn the car on so he could leave the street at least.

Because there was no way now that he was going to leave this town and his child in the hands of that witch.

* * *

><p>Emma had go back to her own job after talking for some more with Mary Margaret that morning and when it was time to leave she went back to her place to refresh herself a little and accompany her friend again in her voluntary work at Storybrooke General Hospital.<p>

She liked to go there because it gave her peace. For some reason doing something like talking and sharing some of her time with the sick people of the town and her best friend made her feel good and her bond with Mary Margaret grew even more stronger after these visits.

Tonight they were delivering flowers to everybody to cheer up their rooms a little.

They were in the intensive care unit when Emma's sight went straight as always to the man in the private room at the end of the place.

He was a John Doe who had been in the ICU for as long as she could remember and never had responded before. They always tried to bring him back to life but it seemed his coma kept him in his place for a long time. He didn't even age and Emma always wondered why. He stayed that way and his vitals were always the same and no one remember why he was in the ICU in the first time.

He was still pretty handsome though. His hair was a really dark brown and for what the nurses had told her his eyes were the most gorgeous blue, he had a scar in his left cheek that wasn't very prominent but it was noticeable enough and a stubble in his chin that always remained there and never grew, probably to the great care that the nurses took of him.

"_Go to him"_ said Mary Margaret putting a small jar with a flower in it in her hands and looking at John Doe and then at her.

Emma didn't notice that she had stayed put in her place looking at him until her friend took her out of her trance. She then felt the jar in her hands and gave a grateful smile to the teacher starting to walk to the private room.

Whenever she was in that part of the hospital she felt attracted to his presence almost like he was calling out for her but never dared to go and actually see him up close. Today would be the day that she gathered the courage and went to see him. Suddenly she was excited. And didn't know why because he was just a John Doe right?

The glass door opened and Emma entered the room, she closed as silently as possible trying not to make a sound for him and went to the table next to the bed and placed the jar with the flower there and allowed herself to look at him properly.

He looked more handsome right now than all of the times she had seen him from afar while doing her voluntary work and she couldn't help but to push his hair back from his forehead just to have an excuse to touch him.

He didn't react.

Emma sighed.

She didn't know what was she expecting but stole one more look at him and stood up from the side of the bed with a last squeeze to his hand that of course he didn't returned and left the room going back to Mary Margaret.

But what she didn't notice was that after squeezed his hand he responded and his hand almost closed at not feeling her touch in his skin again.

* * *

><p>In another part of the town behind the dinner Henry had passed earlier that day and the night before he found a bed and breakfast and parked his car in the parking lot behind it.<p>

He got out and followed the path that was hidden in the bushes and trees next to the parking lot trying not to hit himself in any part of his body and finally after maybe five minutes he saw a beautiful and old looking house hidden by flowers and vines and some trees.

It was a lot of green that surrounded him and the house but that and the dying light of the day gave an spectacular view of the place and its surroundings.

The bell rang when he came in and he heard screams coming from upstairs. It sounded like two women were fighting and from a stairs next to him a scantily dressed woman appeared stopping her yells to do a double take and look at him from head to toe with a hungry look in her eyes.

He tried to ignore her and heard another voice.

"_You're out all night and now you're going back out again!"_ the voice that belonged to the woman he hadn't seen yet said.

"_I should've moved to Boston!"_ The woman next to him complained getting a scarf from a table behind her.

"_Well I'm sorry my heart attack interfered with your plan of sleeping your way down the eastern seaboard!" _and the woman looked extremely offended hearing this.

An old woman came to Henry's sight and he felt like he could talk when she took attention in him.

"_Excuse me? I would like a room"_ he said going to the counter.

"_Really?"_ the woman said not believing and going behind it.

Henry nodded.

"_Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as rent is due, I'll wave it"_ she said becoming quite happy.

"_Square is fine"_ Henry agreed.

"_Alright, now what's the name?"_ The old woman asked.

"_Henry, Henry Mills"_

"_Interesting name Henry"_ said a voice behind him and he turned a little to see a man in his fifties in a sharp suit looking at him strangely.

"_Thanks"_

The younger woman had shut up and was looking at them with a lot of interest while the older one opened a drawer from the counter and took a roll of money and gestured for the other man to take it.

"_It's all here" _She said kind of weirdly.

"_Yes, yes, of course it is, thank you dear"_ He took the money from the woman's hands and turned to Henry-"_Enjoy your stay Henry"_

He then exited as soon and as silently as he came.

Henry was left confused by the whole ordeal and decided to ask about the man.

"_Who was that?"_

"_That's mister Gold. He owns this place"_ The young woman answered looking out the window to check if he was actually gone from their house.

"_The Inn?"_

"_No, the whole town, soo…how long will you stay with us Henry?"_ The old woman said somberly at first but cheering up again at the end of her sentence.

"_Just a week"_ Henry said with a movement of his shoulders.

"_Great"_ she said handing him an old fashioned key with a mill carved in it.

"_Welcome to Storybrooke."_


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello everybody, I was genuinely surprised by the request of someone to write more of this story and also by the people who followed and made it a favorite here, I never expected people to actually take the time to read it and like it, I just thought it would be nice to create something that I hadn't seen around much, so I created this note to let you know that I'm planning on continuing it and to say Thank You for liking it.**

**But the thing is that it's going to take some time since I have other things to do and another fic to write and update, now, the next chapter is going to be as long as the first so that takes time, the first chapter took about a week to write and that was because I was inspired, this one is taking longer because I'm trying not to use a lot of the show's dialogue and come up with my own dialogues for the situations, I hope you guys can be patient.**

**I would like to know what do you guys think about the characters, do you like Rose as a substitute for Henry as the main kid in the story? Do you like how Zelena is the Mayor instead of Regina? Or how Emma is in the curse like everybody else? Do you like that Henry is an adult? Do you like that Regina is fully on the good side this time? Or that Killian is Henry's dad?**

**I'm interested in knowing what you guys think and I want to hear your opinions, if you think that there is something in my writing that needs to be fixed or anything else actually or even if you want to see any of the characters from the show earlier than expected, I'm open to any ideas!**

**The story will parallel the show as much as possible but of course with a few roles reversed.**

**Lastly I want to answer the guest who left a review with some questions:**

**You asked why Emma and Killian are ruling while Snow and Charming are alive.**

**Well, you can rule while a former king and queen are alive, have you seen The Princess Diaries? Queen Clarisse steps down from the throne to give it to Mia and she becomes Queen of Genovia while the other woman is still alive, or another example, the Queen Mother of England was alive during her daughter's Queen Elizabeth's reign (I don't know if I'm making myself clear with that one), another one is Prince Rainier from Monaco, he was alive when he gave his throne to Prince Albert to rule over Monaco, and there are many more examples I could give you but my point and I have seen it in other fanfictions is that Emma is Queen of the Enchanted Forest here with Killian because her parents step down from the throne at some point and gave it to her willingly. So no, they are not rulers of another kingdom, the Enchanted Forest is their kingdom.**

**Where is Emma's little brother?**

**He is not in the story and it's not going to appear for some time, I'm not planning to include him right away, he of course is going to show up but at the same time as he did in the show, after the second curse, I always saw Emma as an only child and I want to stick as close to the show as possible. She doesn't have a little brother growing up in the Enchanted Forest for the first seventeen years of her life and neither in the next twenty eight years of her life in Storybrooke.**

**Where is David and why isn't he married to Mary Margaret?**

**He is in Storybrooke and awake but not married to Mary Margaret, the whole point of the curse in general is to make you forget everything about your past life in the fairytale land! So if he is married to Mary Margaret back in the Enchanted Forest and happily in love and living the perfect life with her and their daughter and extended family in a castle, why would Zelena (and I, as the writer) put him in Storybrooke married to her again?! She would want them apart and suffering without knowing like she would want with the other True Love couples apart! So again, no, they are not going to be together just yet, it's going to be difficult and I'm going to make it difficult for them just as I'm going to make it difficult for the rest of the couples.**

**I hope that answers the questions that the guest asked in the reviews and if someone had the same doubts as well.**

**Again, English is not my first language and sorry if you see any mistakes here. I guess I don't have anything else to say so, Goodbye and i will see you in the next update, i will remove this note as soon as the new chapter is finished!**


End file.
